Allis-Chalmers Model B
in 2008]] The Allis-Chalmers model B was produced by the Allis-Chalmers Manufacturing company from 1938 to 1957 in the USA and England. With over 125,000 units produced, the model B became one of the best selling tractors for Allis-Chalmers and most loved tractors of its time. Known best for its versatility and adaptability, the model B was also had one of the longest production runs of any tractor by Allis-Chalmers. Over the years of production the B came in several different variations including the Asparagus B, Potato Special, as well as an industrial model known as the Allis-Chalmers IB. It was designed by Brooks Stevens. It had a engine. Little Tractor - Huge Success In the early 1930, Allis-Chalmers tractor division manager Harry Merritt studied the farm census figures and discovered that of the nearly seven million farms in America, some four million were of 100 acres or less. Furthermore, the million or so tractors at work on American farms were nearly all on the larger ones. Merritt concluded that there was a need for four million small, inexpensive tractors to fill the needs of the small farmers still using horses. Merritt set out to build a tractor that would finally put the horse out to pasture. Allis Chalmers B Replaces the Horse The combination of an excellent tractor and effective marketing help the B to become a success. Allis marketing department had such challenges as convincing doubting farmer the benefits of pneumatic tire. Early sales literature for the Allis Chalmers B was devoted to convincing the farmer that the new B required less work to maintain than horses. They were also armed with government supplied facts and statistics along with Allis own research proving that the new B cost less to both buy and operate than horses. Allis-Chalmers Industry Pioneer Allis-Chalmers had pioneered the use of forgings and high-strength steel components, not only in their tractors, but likewise in A-C steam turbines and other machinery as well. The company's remarkable achievements in the use of high-strength components for tractor manufacturing served the company's interests initially through greatly increased sales. In the greater perspective however, the entire tractor industry benefited since competing manufacturers were forced to follow suit. Allis-Chalmers also built a smaller tractor in America called the Allis-Chalmers model G, but it was not a great success, as the model B. EB11619 |+ Serial Numbers and Year of Manufacture dataT&M, Vol.14, No.12 |- ! Year !! Serial run !! Number Built !! Notes (Total built xyz). |- |- | 1937 || 1-97 || 97 || First built |- | 1938 || 98-11,800 || 11,703 || |- | 1939 || 11801-33501 || 21,700 || |- | 1940 || 33,502-49,720 || 16,218 || |- | 1941 || 49,721-56,781 || 7,060 || |- | 1942 || 56,782-64,500 || 7,718 || |- | 1943 || 64,501-65,501 || 1000 || CE Engine introduced |- | 1944 || 65,502-70,209 || 4,707 || |- | 1945 || 70,210-72,264 || 2,054 || |- | 1946 || 72,265-73,369 || 1,104 || |- | 1947 || 73,370-80,555 || 7,185 || |- | 1948 || 80,556-92,294 || 11,738 || |- | 1949 || 92,295-102,392 || 10,097 || |- | 1950 || 102,393-114,526 || 12,133 || |- | 1951 || 114,527-118,673 || 4,146 || |- | 1952 || 118,674-122,309 || 3,635 || |- | 1953 || 122,310-124,200 || 1,890 || Magneto replaced by Distributor at s/n 123,966 |- | 1954 || 124,201-124,710 || 509 || |- | 1955 || 124,711-126,496 || 1,785 || |- | 1956 || 126,497-127,185 || 688 || |- | 1957 || 127,186-127,461 || 275 || Last built No.127,461 |- | year || serial no || Number built || Notes |- |} Preserved machines 2008]] 2009]] There are quiet a few preserved Allis-Chalmers model B s, with an active owners club fieldng a large number at the Newby Hall Rally in Yorkshire in 2008. See also *List of Allis-Chalmers tractors *Agricultural machinery *Shows and Meets *Clubs Listing *Allis-Chalmers Tractor Club References *''The Allis Chalmers Story C.H Wendel ISBN 08734499271'' *''Antique Power Magazine July/August 1996'' External links *Antiquefarming.com B Category:Allis-Chalmers Model B Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:22 hp tractors